Mi otra mitad
by Williams West
Summary: Pasamos toda nuestra vida buscando el amor verdadero, buscando amar a otra persona, buscando entregar y recibir amor, buscando formar una familia y tener hijos, pero siempre pensando en tu otra mitad, en el amor de tu vida, por quien darías tu vida, imaginas un cuento de hadas, a veces no creemos muchos en el amor, pero cuando lo encontramos, todo se soluciona. (Korra/Asami)


**_Mi Otra Mitad._**

_Caminaba sin rumbo, podía sentir la nieve golpear de vez en cuando, subí mi bufanda hasta tapar mi boca, dirigí mi mirada a una banca en la plaza, camine hacia ella lentamente, mientras pensaba en que estaba en Paris. Hace más o menos tres meses había dejado mi hogar, no era la pequeña Asami de mami y papi, ahora era yo, Asami, una mujer, me enorgullecía de aquello, sonreí. A veces me sentía muy sola, y la rutina del trabajo no me estaba gustando, quería a salir a recorrer el mundo y olvidarme de todo, quería sentirme libre, sentirme como aquella pequeña que no tenía problema, no tenía que trabajar, tan sólo disfrutar._

_Al sentarme en una banca que tapaban algunos árboles, comencé a mirar a mi alrededor, muchas parejas felices esperando año nuevo, nunca he tenido mucha suerte en el amor, tampoco espero encontrarlo de la noche a la mañana. Apoye mi mano en la banca y pude ver un pequeño librito, decía "Las aventuras del avatar" Lo miré curiosa, había una pequeña niña de tez morena en la portada –Dibujada-, entonces comencé a hojearlo._

\- Día 1: Salí de casa para viajar por todo el mundo, estoy triste de dejar a Tenzin, a Bolin y a Mako, mi novio o mejor dicho ex, no sé si fue lo mejor terminar con él, pero no merecía esperarme. ¡A recorrer el mundo! _–Vi una pequeña foto de cual creo es la persona de esté especie de diario. Volví a hojear el diario en casi las últimas páginas- _Estoy de paso en Paris y es año nuevo, a veces me siento sola, veo a tantas parejas felices ¡Que envidia! Pero este es mi sueño, recorrer el mundo _–Sonreí al ver la foto-_

_Era una joven no tan alta, de unos ojos preciosamente hermosos, como el zafiro más preciado, toque la foto con la yema de mis dedos y mi corazón sintió paz, sintió calidez. Agite mi cabeza rápidamente y cerré el diario, luego lo volví abrir y busque algún contacto o numero para llamar, pero nada. Me levante un poco absorta por las emociones que me golpearon anteriormente._

_Nuevamente comencé a caminar sin rumbo, la nieve había cesado, me sentía con más calor en mi cuerpo, era agradable. Guarde el diario en el bolsillo de mi parca. Sonreí nuevamente cuando mi cabeza proyecto aquellos zafiros. _

_Sentí que caía al suelo fuertemente, alguien lamió mi cara, me sobresalte y abrí mis ojos como plato._

\- ¿Qué demonios…? _–Intente levantarme, pero me fue imposible, visualice a un perro blanco como la nieve- _

\- ¡Naga! _–Escuche una voz que retumbo en mis oídos, hizo que mi corazón sintiera paz, las mismas emociones me golpearon- _¡Dios, bájate! _–Saco a rastras al perro que parecía más un oso- _¿Te encuentras bien? _–Pregunto- _

_Trato de ayudarme, pero al agacharse resbalo cayendo encima de mí, la abrace como queriendo fundir nuestros cuerpos, la calidez que desbordaba su cuerpo me dejo absorta. Nos quedamos unos cuantos minutos abrazadas, me sentí estúpida, así que fui la primera que reacciono, la solté de mala gana y gruñí, ella rápidamente se levantó, malentendiendo mi gruñido. _

-¡Lo siento mucho! _–Ahora si me ayudo a levantarme- _Perdón, perdón, perdón _–Junto sus manos, yo reí-_

\- Calma, a todos nos puede pasar _–Le sonreí, un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas, se veía adorable-_ ¿Cómo te llamas? _–Pregunte de forma inmediata, no quería que se fuera-_

\- Me llamo Korra, ¿Tú? _–Tomo la correa de su perro-oso- _Sabes, eres bastante alta _–Sonrió- _

\- Me llamo Asami _–Metí mis manos en los bolsillos- _Si, por eso no encuentro novio _–Bromee- _

\- ¿En serio? ¡Pero si eres hermosa! _–Soltó de repente, yo quedé sorprendida, ella lo noto- _D-Digo tus ojos son hermosos, e-es decir.. T-Tú… Amm _–Creo que se reprendió mentalmente por ser impulsiva- _

\- Tú también eres hermosa _–Volví a sonreír y sigilosamente me acerque a ella- _¿Quieres… _-Titubee-_ Me preguntaba si quieres ir a tomar un café _–Desvié mi vista-_

_¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ni si quiera podía comprender lo que estaba haciendo, estaba absorta y dejándome llevar por el momento, su compañía era agradable, me hacía sentir cómoda y en casa, pero que estúpida, obviamente ¿Quién aceptaría ir a tomar café con una extraña? Me abofetee mentalmente, pensará que soy una clase de psicópata o peor, una acosadora. _

\- Acepto esa invitación _–Respondió con una radiante sonrisa, la miré atónita- _¿Qué?

\- Lo siento, es que no pensé que aceptarías _–Ella ladeo la cabeza, yo sonreí por aquel gesto- _Ya sabes, nos acabamos de conocer _–Ella se encogió de hombros- _

\- Me inspiras confianza, señorita Asami _–Se cruzó de brazos, orgullosa de su instinto- _Además Naga te ama _–Volvió a sonreír, sentí mis orejas arder, me había ruborizado- _

_Aquella sonrisa, me encanta, ella es tan… Impulsiva y bastante interesante, y su perro-oso me hacía cariño con su cabeza, le devolví el gesto. Realmente no esperaba esté día, mucho menos encontrarme con la persona que está en frente, me había olvidado por completo que estábamos paradas al medio de donde pasaba gente._

\- ¡Vamos a tomar café! Muero de hambre _–Ella me tomo de la mano sorpresivamente y corrimos al café más cercano- _

\- Wow, calma _–Reí- _Puedes pedir lo que quieras, yo me haré cargo _–Le sonreí mientras nos sentábamos, a ella le brillaron los ojos como a un niño- _¿Sabes? Es raro _–Apoye mi codo en la mesa para apoyar mi mentón en mi mano- _

\- No te preocupes, también tengo dinero _–Le hizo cariño a su perro- _¿Qué es raro? _–Nuevamente ladeo la cabeza, me encantaba- _

\- Estamos tomando café y hablando como si fuéramos viejas amigas, ¿No te parece raro? _–Ella se encogió de hombros- _

\- No es raro, en absoluto _–La miré interesada- _Sentí algo especial y algún tipo de conexión cuando te vi, como si… Te conociera de algo, creo mucho en lo espiritual y esas cosas _–Se río de sí misma, yo sólo sonreí- _Pero ¿Sabes? _–Negué- _Según la mitología griega, los humanos fuimos creados originalmente con cuatro brazos, cuatro piernas y una cabeza con dos caras. Temiendo su poder, Zeus los dividió en dos seres separados, condenándolos a pasar sus vidas en busca de su otra mitad _–Dijo con tanta pasión en sus palabras, aquellas palabras llegaron a lo profundo de mí- _Lo siento, es algo tonto _–Nuevamente se río de ella misma, rascando su nuca avergonzada-_

\- No, no lo es en absoluto _–Tome sus manos de forma impulsiva, ella se sorprendió- _Es realmente hermoso, es decir que pasamos toda la vida buscando nuestra otra mitad y esa otra mitad es el amor verdadero, ¿Me equivoco? _–Ella asintió frenética- _

\- Realmente captaste el mensaje, no esperaba menos, te vez inteligente _–Reímos- _

_Pasamos el tiempo entre charlas de cosas triviales, conociéndonos y riendo, sentía algo raro en mi interior, pero tenía un buen presentimiento. Cuando terminamos, ella quiso pagar, pero obviamente no la deje, yo la había invitado, ella se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero, me quede embobada viéndola._

\- S-Señorita Sato _–Carraspeo el mesero, sacándome de mi mundo- _

\- Lo siento _–Me levante para ir a pagar- _Vendré enseguida _–Ella me sonrió, yo quede estática y comencé a caminar como robot- _

\- Te acompaño Asami… Espera ¿Dijo Sato? _–Ella abrió los ojos- _¡Eres Asami Sato! ¡Tú compañía de tecnología es la primera en todo el mundo! _–Puso ambas manos en su rostro sorprendida- _Y te hablo como si nada, lo siento, señorita Sato _–Se ruborizo- _

\- Oh por favor, Korra, deja las formalidades, no es tanto _–Rodé los ojos-_ No seas como los demás, tan sólo soy una persona como todos _–Me encogí de hombros- _

_Ella asintió, estaba pensativa, me acompaño a pagar y salimos a caminar sin rumbo, un silencio nos rodeaba, no era incomodo, era bastante agradable. Sentí un jalón en mi parca, era Korra._

\- ¿Qué sucede? _–Pregunté sonriendo- _

\- Verás, cuando Naga, mi perra te ataco, estaba buscando una especie de libro y me olvide por completo cuando me invitaste a tomar café _–Resoplo frustrada- _

\- Con que Naga es una perra _–Miré a la perra-oso que agito su cola felizmente- _

\- Bueno Asami, tengo que irme…_ -Parecía frustrada, y yo también- _Tengo que viajar en dos días a Amsterdam y necesito mi diario _–Forzó una sonrisa-_

_No quería separarme en ella, realmente no quería, además faltaba tan poco para año nuevo, no quería volver a mi casa y estar con la soledad abrumadora, resople frustrada, no me podía concentrar en nada, nada más que en pensar en decir algo para que no se fuera, pero ¿Por qué? Entonces recordé el diario ¡Yo lo tenía! Debía pensar en algo, rápido._

\- Te ayudaré a buscar tu diario _–La tome de la mano, haciéndola andar deprisa- _

\- ¿En serio? ¡Genial! _–Pare en seco, quería ver su sonrisa- _¡Gracias! _–Efusivamente me abrazo, levantándome del suelo, reí- _L-Lo siento _–Dijo avergonzada- _

\- Deja de disculparte _–Fingí enojarme- _

\- Tampoco te enojes _–Golpeo mi brazo suavemente- _¡Vamos!

_Ahora ella tomo mi mano y me condujo hacia la plaza en donde había encontrado el diario, buscamos y buscamos, obviamente no lo íbamos a encontrar, ella resoplo frustrada, dándose por vencida, yo sólo podía sonreír y disfrutar el tiempo junto a Korra. Caminamos, topándonos frente a la torre Eiffel, nos quedamos mirando la torre. _

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? _–Pregunté al verla triste- _

\- Si… Sólo que en mi diario estaban todas mis aventuras y pensamientos, pero me alegró haberlo perdido, así te conocí _–Nuevamente me quede sin aire al ver su radiante sonrisa- _

\- Korra… _-Me acerque sigilosamente- _Ten _–Rebusque el diario en mi bolsillo, ella al verlo me miro atónita- _No quería separarme de ti, por eso no te dije que lo tenía, bastante estúpido _–Reí nerviosa- _

\- Lee la última página del diario en voz alta _–Fruncí el ceño al ver sus ojos cristalinos-_

\- Esta bien _–Abrí el diario y comencé a leer- _Día 365: Estaba pensando en todos los lugares por lo que he viajado, esté año ha sido hermoso, pero creo que estoy preparada para encontrar al amor y quizás quedarme con él y ser feliz. Yo creo en un cuento de hadas, pero quizás el amor verdadero no existe y sólo estoy haciendo una estupidez, pero quiero probarlo, dejaré mi diario en esta banca en la plaza de Paris, quien lo encuentre y me lo devuelva, será el final de mi búsqueda de mi otra mitad… Ese es mi deseo de año nuevo _-La miré sorprendida, mis ojos estaban fuera de órbita-_ ¿P-Por qué te devolviste a buscarlo? _–Pregunté tratando de asimilar la información- _

\- Porque me arrepentí y dije que era estúpido _–Río avergonzada- _Perdón, no creo que creas en esas cosas _-Me miró apenada- _

\- ¿No? Pero Korra, soy tu otra mitad _–Ella quedo sorprendida- _Al ver tus zafiros, distintas emociones me golpearon, no sabía que era y guarde el diario _–Di un paso adelante, acercando nuestros rostros- _Te cortaste el cabello _–Tome un mechón de su melena y acomode su bufanda- _Feliz año, Korra _–Susurre en sus labios-_

\- Feliz año, Asami…

_Junte nuestros labios cuando cerramos nuestros ojos, sentimos los fuegos artificiales estruendosamente, tomo mi rostro con ambas manos, apegamos nuestros cuerpos y mis manos bajaron a su cintura, la tome delicadamente, pero de una forma posesiva, sonreímos en nuestros labios, abrimos los ojos y juntamos nuestras cabezas para ver los fuegos artificiales, mientras nos abrazábamos, nuestra condena termino, somos la mitad de la otra._

* * *

_**Feliz año nuevo *-***_


End file.
